Many Sides to Every Story
by Jaki
Summary: A seemingly boring day can seem quite different when viewed through the eyes of different people


This is part one to a fic i started last week:~  
  
Authors Notes: I'm feeling quite infuriated at the momment. I'm watching  
Essendon V Sydney, and I think i'm going to have a heart attack, the way we  
(Essendon) are playing. I need to relieve some nervous energy. So I think  
i'm going to write my first fic with Tess in it. I'm not quite sure what's  
going to happen, but I suppose we'll find out when we get there!  
  
Many Sides to every story  
  
~Tess's Story~  
Tess lifted her petite body and sat herself on the front counter and looked  
at her officers. Jo sat on Jacks desk playing with a strand of hair that  
had escaped from her bun, and Jack sat in his seat doodling on a pad. Ben  
sat across from the younger officers, looking intently into his coffee. He  
brushed his hair back and blew at a stray lock. He was smiling, and seemed  
very happy. PJ just stood next to Ben, but at least he was there, reasoned  
Tess.   
Tess cleared her throat and the others looked up, "Okay everyone, time for  
read out," she opened her police issue clipboard. "Now we have had quite a  
few reports of letter boxes that have been pulled out. We need to check  
them all out, but I think we have little chance of finding the culprut."  
She sighed. "But I thought we'd make sure there was alot of police presence  
on Friday and Saturday nights, to scare the kids from trying anything else."  
She looked around the room. She saw Jo grap Jack's pen and start to draw on  
the pad also. She noticed as Jack stiffled a giggle. There was something  
about Jo she didn't like. She seemed to notice how if ever something wasn't  
done by the book, Jo was involved, if ever someone was complaining it was  
her. She felt that if she didn't put the girl into place soon, she knew  
she'd have trouble.  
"I think Jo and I'll get take that tomorrow night, that's okay isn't Jo?"  
Tess quickly moved on, to ensure Jo had no chance to respond. "But next  
week, I'll swap it around. "   
She sneeked a glance at Jo, and from her face she didn't look very happy.  
She was looking at the pad and doodling furiously.   
"Now, we also have report of a ...."  
  
"Hello?"   
Tess turned around, and immediately jumped off the front counter.   
"Don't you lot have anything better to do then sit on your bums all day?"   
"Ahh, Richo, what can we do for you today?" asked PJ walking towards the  
counter.  
"Well, I had me car broken into haven't I!" said Richo, rubbing his eyes.  
Tess had never seen this bloke before, but he seemed to be a bit of a  
yobbo. She turned back to the others's and left PJ to handle this Richo  
bloke.  
"Anyway, we had one report of a stolen car, out near Robbins Road, so I'll  
get Jo and Jack to check that out guys."  
The two didn't respond, just kept staring at the pad,"  
"Jo! Earth to Jo!"  
Jo's head shot up.  
"Pay attention Jo! " lectured Tess "You and Jack are to..."   
"OI!" called Richo, "don't you wanna hear about my report?"  
Tess turned around slowly, which is never a good sign. She placed her hands  
on the counter firmly. "Well, sir, we also have other cases to investigate,  
and PJ is already taking car of this one for you. So if you don't mind,  
we'll get back to it."  
Tess turned, smiling, quite proud of putting this crusty little man in his  
place. "Back to what I was saying,"  
"Yeah, Jo and I to check out about the stolen car." stated Jack.  
"Good Jack, at least one of you two are listening." she said, taking a pot  
shot at Jo. Jo appeared to be ready to say something, but Jack placed a  
hand on her arm, and she stopped herself.  
"Is that all?" asked Ben  
"Yeah, pretty much, so Jack and Jo, you can go now, and Ben you stay here  
for the time being."  
She watched as Jo threw Jack his jacket, and they argued over who would  
drive.  
"Come on Jo, let me drive," pleaded Jack.  
"Give us a break, i'm not letting a P-Plater drive a piece of expensive  
police machinery," giggled Jo.  
"Fine!" said Jack immaturely. He turned, but swung back quickly and grabbed  
the keys from Jo's hands. He dangled them above Jo's head, just high enough  
to make her jump to reach them.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"Grow Up you two!" yelled Tess.  
They both swung around, amazed at this outburst. Jo grapped her jacket and  
scalf, and turned to leave. Jack followed behind her, and playfully pushed  
her out the door.  
  
Tess groaned and sat at her desk. Nothing infuriated her more then young  
officers. They didn't seem to realise the importance and seriousness of the  
job. They didn't understand they were there to protect the community, not  
to play around and be immature.  
  
"What's up?" asked Ben good naturedly.  
"What..." Tess said suprised at being awoken from her thoughts.  
"You looked so serious. I figured something must be wrong."  
"Oh, I was just thinking how when you're young, you don't take things  
seriously. " she said, staring out the door.  
"Jack and Jo?" questioned Ben.  
"Yeah, they are always messing around. And Jo never listens to what I say."  
"That's abit unfair. They are both good cops. Jack is hardworking, but  
kind. And he'd do what ever you told him, he's really trusting."  
"Yeah, a little too trusting for my liking."  
"Why do you say that?" asked Ben intrigued.  
"Because he is always listening to Parrish's little complaints, she's a bad  
influence on him."  
"You sound like a teacher Tess," said Ben laughing. Tess watched as he  
leaned back in his chair, "Our Parrish is an excellent cop also. She is  
determined, and is really compassionate. She origianlly was studying pshyc.  
She really can get into other peoples heads, and she is always the first to  
pick up stuff about people that none of us can."  
"But she doesn't take her job seriously enough. She can't accept authority,  
she always complains whenever I ask her to do something."  
Ben turned back to his work. Tess looked at him closely, trying to read his  
thoughts. She was right about Parrish, and she knew it. But the reason  
behind her obvious dislike was one that no one could ever guess. The reason  
she picked up Jo's every wrong doing, was because she saw a likeness  
between the girl and herself.  
  
**********  
What do ya think?  
I wanna hear k!  
Part 2 soon!  
luv Jaki  
  
  
From: Jaki jaki@mr-potatohead.com  
To: bhfic@egroups.com  
Subject: [bhfic] NEW:- Part 2 Many sides to every story.  
Date: Monday, 3 July 2000 10:12  
  
I think i know where this fic is going now, so i hope you'll all bear with  
me. It's gonna be each character's perception of the same ordinary morning.  
You've all heard Tess's story  
Well, here's part 2 - Many sides to every story. This is Jo's views on the  
morning.  
Disclaimer:   
Please don't destroy my illusions that they belong to me. They're mine! All  
mine you hear!  
Ok, they aren't, so don't sue me, and ain't got no money to give to ya!  
  
~Jo's Story~  
Jo yanked at the strand of stray hair that had escaped her bun. She curled  
it round and round her finger, and stared around the room. She was awaiting  
yet another 'read out.' It had been Tess's idea, and the whole thing bored  
Jo completely. It would probably be useful, Jo reasoned, but she really  
didn't like Tess had taken over everything. She was sitting on Jacks desk,  
because her new desk was rather secluded from the others. She noticed PJ  
standing next to Ben looking bored. Jack sat at his desk, and Jo peered  
down at the pad he was doodling on. He was drawing pictures of horses- what  
else?  
  
Tess cleared her throat and the others looked up, "Okay everyone, time for  
read out," she opened her   
police issue clipboard. "Now we have had quite a few reports of letter  
boxes that have been pulled out...."  
Jo looked down at Jack again, who now was drawing letterboxes. He really  
was quite wacky. She smiled to herself, as Jack concentrated hard on his  
'artwork.'  
"...I thought we'd make sure there was alot of police presence on Friday  
and Saturday nights, to scare the kids from trying anything else...."  
She quickly picked up a pen, and poked Jack in the shoulder. He looked at  
her, as she added to his original picture of a horse. She drew a little  
letterbox with legs riding the horse. Jack tried unsuccessfully to retain  
his composure.  
"I think Jo and I'll get take that tomorrow night, that's okay isn't Jo?"  
Tess quickly moved on, to ensure Jo had no chance to respond.  
That would be right, she thought. I get stuck with it. Jo saw the look Tess  
gave her, and she knew it had been to annoy her. She picked up the pad, and  
altered the picture to have the horse riding over a certain blonde Sergant.  
"Don't you lot have anything better to do then sit on your bums all day?"   
It was Richo, and this clearly didn't concern Jo, so she didn't look up.   
She felt a tug at her sleeve, and looked down at Jack, who was pointing at  
the pad. She read the little note he had written her.   
'Bored? I know I am.'  
Jo leaned over to reply.  
'Not completely, your little pictures are pretty entertaining.'  
"Jo! Earth to Jo!"  
Jo's head shot up.  
"Pay attention Jo! " lectured Tess "You and Jack are to..."   
"OI!" called Richo, "don't you wanna hear about my report?"  
Jo turned to Jack. Jack gave her a piting look.   
"Back to what I was saying,"  
"Yeah, Jo and I to check out about the stolen car." stated Jack.  
"Good Jack, at least one of you two are listening." she said, taking a pot  
shot at Jo. Jo started to say something, but Jack placed a hand on her arm,  
and she stopped herself.  
"Is that all?" asked Ben  
"Yeah, pretty much, so Jack and Jo, you can go now, and Ben you stay here  
for the time being."  
Jo and Jack jumped up, and she threw Jack his jacket, as they argued over  
who would drive.  
"Come on Jo, let me drive," pleaded Jack.  
"Give us a break, i'm not letting a P-Plater drive a piece of expensive  
police machinery," giggled Jo.  
"Fine!" said Jack immaturely. He turned, but swung back quickly and grabbed  
the keys from Jo's hands. He dangled them above Jo's head, just high enough  
to make her jump to reach them.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"Grow Up you two!" yelled Tess.  
They both swung around, amazed at this outburst. Jo grapped her jacket and  
scalf, and turned to leave. Jack followed behind her, and playfully pushed  
her out the door.  
  
When they reached the car, Jack turned to Jo.  
"I wonder what her problem is?"  
"I dunno Stretch." she said as she swung her body into the car., "but she  
sure as hell is taking it out on me."  
"I noticed. She doesn't usually blow it with me."  
"That's cause your too sweet and innocent!" Jo started to laugh, but was  
ataken back by Jack's hurt face.  
"I'm not that much younger then you are Jo." he mumbled quietly.  
"Stretch, don't take offence, it's a..."  
"Why can't you see me as more then a kid brother Jo?" he said more firmly.  
"I ah.. well..." Jo was lost for words. What did he mean? Was he implying  
what she thought he was implying? Or was it just a simple question?  
  
  
From: Jaki jaki@mr-potatohead.com  
To: bhfic@egroups.com  
Subject: [bhfic] NEW:- part 3 Many Sides To every story  
Date: Saturday, 15 July 2000 9:56  
  
Okay, we'll sitting in front of me is my Maths homework- I can't do  
hyperbolas! They suck. Then there's IT, and I'm not really in the mood for  
the advantages of top down design, or maybe chemistry, but I really don't  
give a damn molarity or pH. So I figure bugger it all! I'm going to  
procrastinate! I'm gonna write the next part of my current fic!  
Oh..... I'm not in a completely bad mood, I'm listening to my new CD, the  
new Triple J one- it's rocks!!!!! Okay, I know it's off the topic. But  
dilution chemistry has been diluting my ability to stay focused....  
ANYWAYZ.............  
Author's Note:- this one is going to suck, the evil forces of cubic  
functions has zapped all my fic writing powers! I've been trying to do this  
for 4 days now. Just warning you, don't expect much.........  
MANY SIDES TO EVERY STORY  
~Tom's Story~  
*Knock* *Knock*  
Tom looked up from the stack of paper work he was pretending to be doing.  
He saw his new Sergant at the door.  
"Hmmm?" was all he could mumble.  
"I'm about to do the read out Boss." she stated matter of factly.  
"Oh... okay."   
Tom got up slowly, so as not to agrivate the arthritis he suspected was in  
his knees. He slowly wandered to the door way, but decided against going  
any further. He had to take a back seat in this, he tried to convince  
himself, but he knew it was because he couldn't be bothered to move any  
further. And the door frame was comfy to lean against......  
He looked at Jo and Jack, lounging around at the lads desk. He noticed Jack  
staring at a pad, and knew he wouldn't be much good to anyone that morning-  
pretending not to be staring at Jack- but it wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
Ben was sitting at his desk, smiling. He knew he'd received a letter from  
Madeline that morning. A phenomenem that wasn't occuring regularly anymore.  
He'd told Tom about it animatedly that morning, and Tom feinged interest.  
He knew what it was like when your kids decided they were too old to be  
daddy's little girl anymore.  
  
We watched as Tess started to talk. He thought the she was slowly becoming  
part of the furntiure in the station. Although she wasn't totally accepted  
yet, the members had stopped complaining, and got on with the job at hand.  
  
"Okay everyone, time for read out," she opened her police issue clipboard.  
"Now we have had quite a few reports of letter boxes that have been pulled  
out. We need to check them all out, but I think we have little chance of  
finding the culprut." She sighed. "But I thought we'd make sure there was  
alot of police presence on Friday and Saturday nights, to scare the kids  
from trying anything else."  
  
Tom yawned loudly, and hoped nobody noticed. He just couldn't get involved  
with sort of thing anymore. It just didn't interest him. He only became  
involved in big cases, or when his assistance was asked for. Which, he  
noticed was becoming less and less.  
"Now, we also have report of a ...."  
  
"Hello?"   
Tom turned around, suprised he hadn't noticed the man entire the station  
earlier..   
"Don't you lot have anything better to do then sit on your bums all day?"   
Tom began to open his mouth to defend Tess when PJ got in first.  
"Ahh, Richo, what can we do for you today?" asked PJ walking towards the  
counter.  
"Well, I had me car broken into haven't I!" said Richo, rubbing his eyes.  
Tom watched all this with a grin. He realised what PJ was doing. He was  
using any method he could to avoid the readout- or anything to do with  
Tess. He was quite clever.   
Tess turned around to start again. Tom decided this was his perfect   
opportunity to escape into his office. He wasn't any good to anyone here.  
  
HE softly closed the door behind him, and sat down at his desk. But the  
shut door didn't help to drown out Tess going off at Parrish yet again.  
"JO! Earth to Jo!" he heard her yell.  
He had stayed out of the ongoing bickering between his two female officers,  
choosing to let it run it's course naturally. If he interfered, it would  
only make one side believe he was picking favourites. He didn't have  
favourites, well not anymore.  
  
He picked up the photo of Maggie sitting on his desk, and stared at it  
longingly. He missed her, at it was times like this he missed her most. He  
had seriously been considering his worth at the station since her death. He  
hadn't even the slightest idea that anything had been going on before he  
death. He knew he should have- he was a copper for heavens sake. But he  
hadn't.  
  
The station seemed to function alright without him. Maybe was really  
required anymore. Everyone had their used by dates- and he passed his?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
What do you all think?  
I think i'll do Jack next- and suggestions?  
I really should return to the Catcher in the Rye- Holden's calling me.  
Jaki  
  
  
From: Jaki jaki@mr-potatohead.com  
To: bhfic@egroups.com  
Subject: [bhfic] NEW:-Part 4 Many Sides to everystory  
Date: Saturday, 29 July 2000 10:53  
  
Well, I've finally done Part 4, to Many Sides to Everystory.  
I went a bit further then I intended with this one, so it's covers a longer  
time then the others. Anywayz, he it is, and I expect feedback!  
  
MANY SIDES TO EVERY STORY: Part Four  
  
~Jack's Story~  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair and watched as Jo appeared from the locker  
room. He smiled at her, and couldn't help but feel happy when she smiled  
back. As she went over to her desk, he said to her, "Ready for another read  
out?" He grinned impishly, knowing it would get her started again. He  
watched her screw up her face, but decided he'd change topics before she  
got herself in trouble… again.  
"Come sit over here, that way you'll be closer to the action," he grinned  
again.  
She jumped onto his desk, and settled herself for yet another read out.  
Jack pretended not to look up at her, so busied himself with the pad he had  
been drawing on. Immediately he was lost into his own little world,  
sketching Matilda.   
Tess cleared her throat and the others looked up, "Okay everyone, time for  
read out," she opened her police issue clipboard.   
  
"…letter boxes that have been pulled out...."  
Jack smiled to himself, and remembered the trouble his family had with  
letterboxes back in Stony Creek. He and his Grandad had to keep rebuilding  
them, because they kept being swiped. So he had created one with so much  
concrete, that it was impossible to remove. He moved his pencil, and  
started to draw the letter box, with it's little flag.   
Jack looked up with a shock as Jo poked him in the shoulder. He watched her  
remove the pad and add to his picture of Matilda. What was she doing?  
She quickly drew a picture of a letterbox man riding Matilda.  
Jack started to laugh, but remembering where he was, put a hand over his  
mouth. He tried to escape Jo's gaze, knowing he'd laugh again.  
"I think Jo and I'll get take that tomorrow night, that's okay isn't Jo?"  
Tess said.   
Jack groaned inwardly, knowing that whatever it was Jo had to do, she  
wouldn't be very happy. Tess knew how to rub her the wrong way. He starred  
at the pad again, to see Jo's latest addition.  
She had the horse riding over a certain blonde Sergeant.  
"Don't you lot have anything better to do then sit on your bums all day?"   
It was Richo, so Jack picked up the pad, feeling it was his turn to draw  
something. He racked his brain, but couldn't think of anything. So instead  
he wrote a little message. He gently tugged at her sleeve, pointing at the  
pad. She read the little note he had written her.   
Bored? I know I am.  
Jo leaned over to reply.  
Not completely, your little pictures are pretty entertaining.  
"Okay, Jack and Jo will go check out that stolen car."   
Jack heard Tess say his name so he tuned in, but he doubted if Jo had heard  
her.  
"Jo! Earth to Jo!"  
Jo's head shot up.  
"Pay attention Jo! " lectured Tess "You and Jack are to..."   
"OI!" called Richo, "don't you wanna hear about my report?"  
Jo turned to Jack. Jack gave her a piting look.   
"Back to what I was saying,"  
"Yeah, Jo and I to check out the stolen car." stated Jack.  
"Good Jack, at least one of you two are listening." she said, taking a pot  
shot at Jo. Jo started to say something, but Jack placed a hand on her arm,  
and she stopped herself. He smiled, glad to know that once again, he saved  
Jo from another lecture. To bad she never noticed…  
"Is that all?" asked Ben  
"Yeah, pretty much, so Jack and Jo, you can go now, and Ben you stay here  
for the time being."  
Jo and Jack jumped up, and she threw Jack his jacket, as they argued over  
who would drive.  
"Come on Jo, let me drive," pleaded Jack.  
"Give us a break, i'm not letting a P-Plater drive a piece of expensive  
police machinery," giggled Jo.  
"Fine!" said Jack immaturely. He turned, but swung back quickly and grabbed  
the keys from Jo's hands. He dangled them above Jo's head, just high enough  
to make her jump to reach them.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
He laughed at her, knowing that even if Jo saw him as a kid brother,  
ultimately he had the height advantage.  
"Grow Up you two!" yelled Tess.  
They both swung around, amazed at this outburst. He quickly grabbed his  
stuff, and followed Jo, playfully pushing her out the door.  
  
He racked his brain for a conversation starter. He wanted to say something  
that would make her take notice.  
  
"I wonder what her problem is?"  
"I dunno Stretch." she said as she swung her body into the car., "but she  
sure as hell is taking it out on me."  
"I noticed. She doesn't usually blow it with me."  
"That's cause your too sweet and innocent!" Jo started to laugh, but was  
ataken back by Jack's hurt face.  
Jack inwardly was boiling. He was sick of being the young one. The 'sweet  
and innocent' one as Jo had put it. Wouldn't she ever see him on an even  
level.  
"I'm not that much younger then you are Jo." he mumbled quietly.  
"Stretch, don't take offence, it's a..."  
Jack took a deep breath, and asked the question he had wanted to ask for a  
long time.  
"Why can't you see me as more then a kid brother Jo?" he said more firmly.  
"I ah.. well..." Jo was lost for words.   
Jack seized his opportunity, knowing it was now or never. He had the upper  
hand over Jo at this moment.  
"Well Jo?"  
"I don't think of you as child Jack," she said quietly.  
"Then what do you see me as?" he pushed the point, sick of waiting around  
till… till what?  
"You're probably my best friend Jack."  
He smiled, as they stopped at the lights, glad of this breakthrough, but  
decided to ask her what he had wanted to for ages.   
"Jo… will you…" but he stopped.  
He had lost his nerve, he couldn't do it.  
She turned to him, gently placing her hand on his- "of course Jack."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay it's done. Ben's next, hopefully I'll have it by Monday for ya.  
Love to hear what you all thought. Any suggestions for the next one would  
be great too.  
Jaki  
  
  
  



End file.
